people_i_knowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Annoying Thing in the World
In an E.T. parody, the boys go on an adventure to outer space, while Tomáš tries to look like a gentleman to impress Klára. Featuring: Vašek Jirák, Honza Dočkal, Martin Hora, Elzák / Tomáš Krákal, Klára Vršková Also appearing: Karel Ptáček, Pavel Krtek, Sandra, Nela, the Ixysians, space radio show hosts, The Trumpet Guy Musical numbers: "Klára" Plot The episode starts after school with Vašek, Honza and Martin walking down a street, while being extremely annoyed by their younger schoolmate Kája, who is obsessed by a toy series called Car Mans. Kája proceeds to go over the border which leaves the boys very infuriated. This leads to them discussing what to do with their problem. Vašek brings up the idea of ignoring him, but this proceeds to fail as he says it. The boys finally decide to give Kája a taste of his own medicine, finding someone even more annoying than he is. The person is shown to be Elzák, a clothing company Elsa.cz's loud mascot. While the boys are slightly disturbed by him being around, they're happy and together go to find Kája. On the way there, they discover, that Elzák is infact an actual alien, who is unhappy on Earth, as he is only hated here for his distracting nature. Vašek is moved by this information and makes the group abort the Kája plan and get Elzák home on his planet Ixys instead. Surprisingly enough, they get to obtain a working spaceship and without any larger problems, they manage to get to the planet Ixys. They are welcomed by the Ixysian leader (based on the czech president Miloš Zeman), who proclaims them gods and builds them statues. The Ixysians cheer the boys' names and Martin, being surrounded by Elzák alikes, wishes to go home as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Tomáš hears that Klára is dissapointed by how harshly Andrej treats her. This leads to him turning into a stereotypical over-the-top gentleman, who rather disturbs Klára. He wants to give her a flower, but is not able to get one, so he gives her a leaf of weeds. After that, he wants to sing her a song he wrote, along with the Trumpet Guy, but he's not very good at it and throws the blame on Trumpet Guy. After these fails, he goes to Kája for advice, as he now follows him, because the boys are away, but he talks to him about his Car Mans instead. Production The production of this episode took about one month, which started to get closer to current production times. There originally was a plan of having the boys with Elzák fighting the Elza.cz owners in a glorious space battle, but this was dropped to save time and money. Also, there was supposed to be a scene in the very end of the episode after the credits, which would reveal, that Elzák actually is a man in a costume as Honza said earlier, having him only making fun of the boys and being confused to stay on the planet forever, but this was dropped as well, because the team found the character interesting and planned to have him around for future episodes. Because of these cuts, the episode became too short, and the scene with Thomas next to his closet had to be added. Michaal P'Eshek liked especially the background music in this episode and how greatly it made the scenes feel. He also praised the backgrounds on planet Ixys. The crew had to deal with legality issues, fearing of an Alza.cz lawsuit, as the majority of the episode insults their marketing campaings, which hopefully never came. Reception "The Most Annoying Thing in the World" originally aired on Connectivision on May 15th, 2015 and was viewed by 3,5 million viewers, according to Nielsen Ratings. This episode was found the best of them at the time, with the fans enjoying the Elzák character and the interesting plot, having him be in an E.T.-esque environment. IGN rated the episode 9.0, enjoying the same things as the fans. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Kája. * This is the first time Sandra speaks in the series. * We learn, that Thomas can play the piano, albeit very cheaply. Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes